


Trick-Or-Treat

by MikelaArts



Series: Family AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Slight sexual context, The pets are back, and mad as ever, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: Based on lordzuukos family AUKeith and Shiro are ashamed to be those parents that wait until Halloween to get their childrens costumes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, it's November 2nd, aka Christmas time. I work at Party City and go to college so yeah, posting this on Halloween was not gonna happen and neither was yesterday. I spent four days straight dealing with crazy parents and then going to school, I needed the family to help me through dark times, lol. Enjoy!

Shiro and Keith felt guilty. They were the best parents they could be, always giving the children items they wished for, birthday parties, and making sure all their needs were met. Sadly, they can’t always account for everything. They had started working on the kids Halloween costumes back in June, all of them planning to recreate the famous old cartoon Voltron. Unfortunately, they didn’t account for Shiro to travel around the world doing several important surgeries or Keith’s recent writer to take off, needing him to also travel. Allura had been a blessing during this time, offering to watch the kids for them. By the time they had finally caught a break it was already Halloween and the children had no costumes. So that brings us to now, Keith and Shiro doing the walk of shame into Party City as those parents who have waited till last minute.

 

“Hi welcome to Party City! Is there anything you guys need help with today?” The children immediately started shouting their costumes at the poor employee who tried their best to keep up their smile.

“Children, one at a time.” They looked at Keith before sighing and lining up by age as they’re used to. Pidge was the first one up, she smiled up at th employee with a huge smile on her face.

“I need a costume that my snake can be a part of.” The employee smiled at Pidge before pointing her to several different costumes that she could look over. Next was Lance who sent a small wink to the employee.

“I need to be Sailor Moon.” Shiro gave the employee a small shrug, hoping she wouldn’t judge the boy. 

“Well you’re in luck. Her costume was discontinued but since we ran out of some costumes she was brought back, I believe we still have one more.” She pointed to the costume picture on the wall before turning to Hunk. Despite probably being half the girls age, Hunk was already an inch taller than her.

“Anything that I can be that will fit me?” She looked him over before thinking for a second and leading him down to the adult male section.

“Well you’re pretty tall for your age so I don’t think there’s anything in your size in the boy’s section but you can try here with your dads.” With that she left them to figure out what costumes they needed. Keith and Shiro both lent their phones to the children so that they could take pictures of any costume they wanted on the giant picture wall. After a bit of arguing and deleting a lot of pictures (thank you Lance) everyone finally settled on a costume. 

“Everybody ready?” After giving the poor employee all their numbers for the costumes they headed over to the pickup area and quickly bought the items before the line could get too long. 

“Okay its almost six, you guys have to hurry up and get dressed okay? Make sure you have everyone dressed.” There was a chorus of okay’s as Shiro gave a small nod and pulled into the driveway.

 

After everyone got dressed and wigs/makeup was done the children lined up for a picture. Pidge was dressed as a safari hunter with her snake, Sendak, drapped across her neck. Keith wasn’t going to question why the snake had on a tiny hat or where on earth he got it from but he knew it had something to do with Shiro. Next was Lance who was dressed as Sailor Moon, a bright smile on his face. He was holding his black cat, Haggar, who had a small crescent moon on her forehead. Keith would take it off her but the cat looked like it would murder him if he even glanced at it so he decided against it. Lastly Hunk was dressed as the Cowardly Lion with his pit bull, Zarkon, dressed as Dorothy. Just like Haggar, Zarkon looked ready to rip out anyone’s throat but his glare softened as Hunk picked him up, carrying him like a baby.

“Shiro I thought I told you we weren’t dressing up the pets.” Keith glanced back at Shiro who was adjusting his police hat on top his head. 

“No you said we weren’t making the pets Galra. As you can see Keith they are a safari hunter, Luna, and Dorothy, not Galra.” Shiro pecked Keith’s cheek as he put his jailors cap on him. Keith went to argue but decided against it as it was already near six and they had to go.

“Just make sure you keep your pets in check, no biting, no barking, and no hissing, understand?” The children all nodded, huge grins on their faces as they went out the door, ready to collect their candy. 

 

“I’m going to murder you if you ever do that again Takashi.” Keith landed on their bed with a slight oomph, groaning into the sheets. Shiro chuckled lightly and placed the numerous bags of candy next to the bed.

“A little walking wont kill you Keith.” Shiro regretted his words as soon as Keith looked back at him, appearing ready to pounce.

“Ten fucking neighborhoods isn’t a little walking. If I have to hear you yell at the kids to weave in and out and call out their numbers again, I just might strangle you.” It was true, Shiro took Halloween way too seriously. After the first few houses he started to complain that the children were taking too long, calling their trick or treating “weak”. He explained to them the weave in and out method which was basically run from door to door, say the three words and you’re out, no time for chit chat and no time to wait for Keith. Keith found himself sprinting to keep up with his family who were no longer treating this like a holiday but a sport. In the end, each kid had three bags worth of candy, more than they needed in a lifetime.

“I mean, it’s your fault for being so bad Keith.” Keith blinked slightly before looking back to Shiro who was now holding his fake handcuffs. Keith gave a small smile before turning onto his back.

“Oh? And what did I do Mr. Police Officer?” Shiro couldn’t help but smile as he leaned over Keith, handcuffing him to the bed.

“You were very naughty~.“ Keith gave a small laugh as Shiro kissed him, hands messing with his waistband.

“Can you guys like not be gross for one night?” They froze in place before slowly looking over to their open doorway, seeing all three children there.

“Takashi. You told me you put the children to bed.” Shiro let out a nervous laugh and quickly went to undo the handcuffs.

“Oops?” Keith let out a small growl making Shiro stop fiddling with the cuffs. He knew it was a bad idea to let Keith out of the cuffs now, he was always easier to piss off when he was sexually frustrated. He slowly got off him before bolting out the room, pulling the children with him.

“As soon as I get out of these you’re dead Takashi!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes Shiro, everyone knows in order to calm down your pissed off spouse you leave them handcuffed to the bed. More Family AU to come soon, might do an only kids one, Shiro losing his arm angst one, and then an angsty Thanksgiving one! Who doesn't love angst in their happy family AU?


End file.
